The present invention relates to devices for converting or transforming physical phenomena, such as relative mechanical motion between two elements, into an electric signal output suitable for control or other purposes. Such devices are often termed analog to digital converters. A common form of such converting apparatus is used to provide an electric signal output responsive to the rotary position of a shaft and is termed a shaft encoder.